Mi mejor amiga
by yurica
Summary: Porque puedes encontrar amigos en el ser que menos esperas…


¡Oh! Nuevamente me visitas, me alegro que no te olvidaras del camino. Cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado? Espero que los guardias no te hayan molestado... aunque creo que al único que molestan es a mí. En fin...

¿Ya te hablé de ella?

Sí, de mi mejor amiga. Creo que nunca te he hablado de ella. Realmente no lo sé, últimamente platico mucho contigo que ya no sé qué tanto te he contado... desde que eres la única que me presta atención. Bueno, te hablaba de ella. Creo que era más mi amiga que mi esposa. Al menos entre nuestros muros, ya que frente a la sociedad éramos la idílica pareja de magos sangre limpia. Ya sabes cómo eran esas cosas entre las familias de abolengo.

¿Eso es la Luna? Azkaban es menos tétrica sin dementores; me alegro que ahora pueda notar tu presencia. Aunque debo estar loco para hablar contigo... al menos antes podía achacárselo a los dementores...

Me dijeron que murió. Que alguien la había asesinado en la batalla del Castillo, irónico pero no inesperado, murió luchando por él, tan fiel como siempre.

Tal vez si ese muro se moviera un poco a la derecha podría ver la Luna. Una lástima que estas malditas paredes no tengan los encantamientos que tiene Hogwarts, eso sí es un espectáculo, escaleras moviéndose y acomodándose para llevarte a tu destino. Acá lo único que se mueve es... bueno, nada se mueve, es una cárcel.

Recuerdo muy bien ese día cuando le vi por primera vez, no tenía la pinta de loca con la que terminó, no; todo lo contrario, tenía ese porte aristócrata que le hacía ver elegante, con clase, lograba que todas las miradas se enfocaran en ella, y ella lo sabía.

Yo era mayor, solo unos años, pero eso no impidió que compartiéramos muchas experiencias, demasiados momentos. A veces creo que su vocación de líder fue lo que me atrajo como una abeja a la miel. ¡Y creo que no fui el único que cayó ante sus encantos! Mi hermano estuvo a punto de robármela.

Por algunos años compartimos casa, éramos cómplices de las travesuras en el colegio, la de veces que nos castigaron. Creo que el director nunca se dio cuenta que me hacía un favor cuando me hacía pasar tiempo a solas con ella. ¡Creyó que esas tardes limpiando trofeos cambiarían nuestra forma de ser! al contrario, nos enseñó a ser más discretos.

Cuando terminó en Hogwarts me buscó y te juro que fui feliz, aunque de cierta manera sabía que no era por los motivos que todos creían. Al final, nuestra familia decidió que nuestro linaje era digno y nos prometimos.

Siempre supe que nunca sería mía, al menos no como la mujer entregada a su esposo. No, no te confundas, ella era pasional. Cuando se empeñaba en algo, lo conseguía. Pero ella puso sus ojos en otro, y a pesar de ser mi esposa se empeñó en tenerlo. Alguien que tenía más poder que yo, alguien con influencias... alguien innombrable.

Tal vez durante un tiempo quise conquistarla, pero muy pronto supe que mis intentos eran infructuosos, ella solo lo podía ver a él. Era una batalla perdida, la conocía tan bien. Me volví su mascota, un idiota que la siguió a todos lados, que hizo atrocidades, de las que no me arrepiento, si te interesa saber. En fin, disfruté y aprendí a ser su amigo.

Nunca la amé, al menos no el amor incondicional de esos que te pintan en las historias, ella me gustaba y debo admitir que maté mis más bajos instintos muchas veces con ella. Pero amor, lo que se dice amor... no, eso nunca lo sentí por ella.

Tal vez si la hubiera amado, ahora la odiaría. Pero ¿no es con los amigos con los que pasas las buenas y las malas? ¿No es a los amigos que les perdonas cosas que a los demás no? Sí, aunque me pongas esa cara asombrada, hay cosas que a los amigos les puedes perdonar, pero a tu ser amado no. Un amigo puede llegar a perdonar una traición. Un amante, no.

¡Y cuantas veces le perdoné traiciones! Realmente ella hacía lo que quería, no estaba acostumbrada a obedecer, sino a ser obedecida.

¿Quieres un poco de pan? está mohoso y no es de la mejor calidad pero es lo único que tengo, espero me comprendas, esto no es un hotel cinco estrellas. Come con toda confianza mientras te sigo contando.

Tenía su carácter ¡y qué carácter! eso la hacía especial. La de veces que me hizo reaccionar, que me devolvió a mi cruda realidad, tal vez pienses que era cruel y sádica. Bueno... a veces lo era. Pero también tenía su lado no tan malo. Sabía cómo apoyar a los suyos sin perder su toque malvado. Sí, ¡lo admito! la admiraba. Pocos pueden ser tan malos y a la vez tan... no, "buenos" no es el mejor término; especiales puede ser mejor.

Tantos recuerdos, tantas anécdotas que tengo con esa mujer que creo que podría hablar de ella por muchas horas. No te quiero aburrir con la de historias que compartimos. Nuestras creencias nos hicieron llevarnos muy bien, pensábamos muy parecido. Sólo te puedo decir que la extraño, aunque no me creas, extraño a esa loca sádica y sus palabras realistas e hirientes.

La época del resentimiento pasó hace mucho, la perdoné por abandonarme y preferirlo, la perdoné por mi condena en este maldito cuarto. Sería imposible odiarla, tengo demasiadas historias con ella para hacerlo. Me hace falta mi amiga, la extraño y ahora que sé que nunca más podré volver a verla, los recuerdos me golpean. Al menos con los dementores no podía ponerme nostálgico recordando esos buenos momentos que pasé con ella.

¡Ah! ¿Cómo es que cuando tienes tanto tiempo libre tu mente te juega sucio? Te hace recordar, quieras o no, toda tu vida. La soledad es una canija, cuando te atrapa te quiere para sí misma. Pero tú has logrado alejarla ¿sabes? Aunque cuando te vayas regrese y me haga recorrer el camino de los recuerdos. Pero no te preocupes, me gusta mi camino, me gusta lo que hay en él, porque a pesar de todo, fueron momentos de los que no me arrepiento.

¿Ya te aburrí verdad? Acepta mi chantaje y vuelve otro día. No olvides el camino, mi pequeño roedor. Tal vez te cuente más sobre mí o sobre ella, mi mejor amiga.

#-0# -#

Mientras validaba algunas historias para el concurso de San Valentín 2013 de Potterfics, esta idea nació y se apoderó de mi mente. ¿Qué había pasado con Rodolphus Lestrange? ¿Realmente había amado a Bella? Digo, en todo momento JK dejó en claro que Bella idolatraba a Voldemort. Y en ocasiones aparecía el esposo, como en la batalla del Ministerio, donde poco le importó a Bella dejar que capturaran a su esposo y a su cuñado.

Seguramente Bella no amó a su esposo, de hecho se casó con él solo para cumplir con su deber de "casarse con alguien digno sangre limpia", pero quiero suponer que al menos lo consideró su compañero, aunque sea para hacer sus fechorías. Después de todo, fue él quien la acompañó cuando atacaron a Frank y a Alice. Quiero suponer que tal vez y solo tal vez, había algo de amistad entre ellos dos.

Espero que les haya gustado mi pequeño experimento, que, a pesar de no estar incluido en la lista del concurso, fue creado a partir de sus bases como homenaje a este personaje que a todos nos causó mas de alguna emoción.

Ya lo saben, al roedor y a mí nos gustaría saber su opinión ;)


End file.
